


Bush

by DIVEStudios



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Enjorlas (Aaron Tveit), Eponine (Samantha barks), F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Minor Injuries, The gentlemen 2020 AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIVEStudios/pseuds/DIVEStudios
Summary: Enjorlas and Eponine as a couple of marajuana barons. From the plot of The Gentlemen (2020)
Relationships: Enjolras/Éponine Thénardier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Bush

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched the new movie The Gentlemen and I love it. I also love Les Misérables, especially Enjorlas and Éponine. A lot of the dialogue in this story is from the movie. This is my first story I’ve written since like elementary school lol. It’s not a well written story (save for the dialogue from the movie) but I just liked it so much and thought about the dynamic between Enjorlas and Éponine while I watch it and I just had to write this. I know the characterization of Enjorlas is a little different than how he normally would be but it made me think of him anyways. I don’t own any of the characters. Some constructive criticism is welcome but hopefully not too harshly haha.

**“Everyone knows the key to a man's heart is through his wife.”**  
**Felix Tholomyés**

  
Enjolras has always wanted to help the less fortunate but didn’t have the means to do it. In college when he was double majoring in business and law in Oxford University, he found a way to generate money and a business by selling marajuana to his fellow rich university students. During this time he managed to find friends who agreed with his claims of how the less fortunate need a way to get money and although dealing weed to rich university students was an unorthodox method of helping them, they agreed that the end justifies the means. They call themselves Les Amis de l'ABC. Soon Enjolras has made a name for himself in the cannabis industry and becomes the leader/baron of Les Amis de l'ABC.

He then meets a girl who’s name is Éponine. Éponine turns out to be the Bonnie to his Clyde. Or as the Les Amis would call her a bit of a cockney cleopatra. She owns a car repair shop that hires unemployed or disadvantaged women and provides a safe working environment for them.

—————————-

**Present day London**

Enjolras sits at his desk surrounded by his friends, who also work for his marajuana empire. Combeferre, his right hand man, The Guide as the others call him, is discussing how to spread the earnings on investing on more grow-op locations and how to disperse the money to those who need it.

Coufeyrac, The Centre of the group, mentions that there is a man named Felix Tholomyés who is very willing to sponsor Enjorlas’ marajuana business and buy it from him for a very high price should he choose to retire because he heard through the grapevine that Enjorlas is planning to retire from the marajuana business and settle down. So he sets up an appointment to meet with Monsieur Tholomyés to discuss the possible merger.

At this point, Enjolras has noticed that two of his friends have exchanged worried looks. “Jehan, Lesgle is there a problem?”

They exchange worried looks again before Jehan says “um Enjolras I think you should see this.” As he pulls up a video of some thugs that have broken into one of Enjolras’ facilities and stole their weed plants.

“Fuck” Enjolras sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. This is seriously not what he needs right now. “Do we know who they work for and how did they find the location to one of our secret facilities?”

“Uhh no we don’t. We’re still looking into the details” Jehan says.

———————-

Enjolras finally meets Felix Tholomyés, at Tholomyés’ estate over lunch.  
It goes well enough at first, that is until  
“So I hear that one of your facilities has been ransacked by a bunch of thugs. I must say this makes me a little hesitant to be sponsoring your … business if things like this happen.”

Enjolras dreaded this question but knew it was highly likely to come up. As calmly as he could he explained “yes, we are looking into it and I have men who are tailing those chavs as we speak.”

————————-  
Garage Les Musain

A Tesla pulls up outside the garage and a woman dressed in a smart black business suit with a low cut blazer and black heel pumps walks out of it. As she walks towards her garage, Éponine is talking on the phone but is quickly becoming exasperated by the conversation she is having yet again.

Éponine: “look, I’m trying to do you a favour here Feuilly, but every time I do you a favour it ends up costing me too.”

Feuilly: “Now come on ‘Ponine.”

Walking deeper into the garage and still talking to Feuilly on the phone, immediately is alerted to another problem.

Éponine walks over to two ladies who are having an argument and addresses the one in a greasy jumpsuit. “Musichetta, Why is mademoiselle Fauchelevent still here? The Range Rover was supposed to be done this morning.”

She can hear Feuilly say something into the phone. “Not talking to you, Feuilly.” Éponine murmurs into the phone.

“we’re running late because Grantaire was supposed to be on the Range.” Musichetta explained.

This makes Éponine even more frustrated. “How many times have I told you, I don’t want Grantaire up front. The front is supposed to be a sanctuary for the ladies. Where the hell is he?” She exclaims.

To that, Musichetta replies “he’s up in your office with your husband.”

To mitigate the situation, Éponine says to her blonde haired friend and customer “mademoiselle Fauchelevent, I’ll have you out of here in 20 minutes.”

However, Cosette whines out “‘Ponine, I’ve got a Pilates class in half an hour!”

To this Éponine suggests a compromise “20 minutes and no charge. And let Marius know that Enjolras and I said ‘hi’. We should get together and talk soon!”

“Musichetta, get mademoiselle Fauchelevent so champagne while she’s waiting” she orders, so as to keep her friend satisfied.

As that situation has been dealt with, remembering that she still has Feuilly on the line, she asks

Éponine: “Feuilly, are you still there?”

Feuilly: “ ‘Course I’m still fucking here, ‘Ponine!”

Éponine: “Right, well if you’re still there, who’s ordering the fucking parts?”

And with that she marches to her office to confront her husband and her friend/employee.  
——-

In Éponine’s office

“So what do you think, R?” Enjolras asks. As Grantaire takes a big hit from the joint in his hand.

“I think it’s good, not too strong to give someone a bad high but definitely not weak. Very nice” Grantaire replies honestly.

Just then, the door to the office wings open with a bang to reveal a very annoyed Éponine. “What the fuck is goin’ on in here?”

“Hello Ép.” Enjolras says cooly with a grin from his place on her sofa.

Annoyed and crossing her arms, she exclaims “I should have known it was you who was behind this. R, was supposed to finish up on Cosette’s Rover and you’re up in here blowing his brains out.”

“I’m on it ‘Ponine” says to satiate Éponine’s agitation.

“You better be” she remarks back.

“Don’t blame it on R, love. You know he’s got a sixth sense about this stuff and he’s just doin his mate a favour” Enjolras cooed to his wife.

Although this excuse satisfies her, it still cost her a customer. “R, get down there and earn your money” Éponine demands.

“On it.” R said with his hands out in surrender as he closed the door.

“What are you doin’ here anyway?” Éponine asks as she puts her handbag down on the table.

“Thought I’d come back to have a cuppa with the missus.” Enjolras says nonchalantly from his seat on her couch.

“Go on then, put the kettle on.”

He does as he’s told and goes to heat the electric kettle. Then he also decides to mention “Looks like the deal’s going through.” As he sighs.

Hearing this, Eponine replies “You having second thoughts about giving away the mafia/skunk empire now, love?” As she turns to look at her.

“No second thoughts, no.” He replies smoothly, gliding a finger on her desk as he walks closer to his wife.

“I like helping the misfortunate and if growing and dealing skunk is what I have to do to earn the money to help them out, then I’m fine with that.” He admits.

“I’m just looking forward to spending more time with you.” He says as he grabs her waist, leaning on her desk.

“Look I don’t want you muckin’ around here being all unemployed.” She rebuffs.

He chuckles. “Well, fuck me. A lot of men’s wives would be jumpin’ for joy for their husbands to get outta the game, but not you.”

“Well that’s ‘cause I know you, darling.” She cooed, smirking.

But then her expression turns serious.  
“Look, You’ll have to do this elegantly, love. If word spreads that you’re gettin’ out, that could read as weakness. If you smell smoke, it’s ‘cause there’s a fire, and that could get expensive.”

“So you’re gonna have to stamp that out without any gentrification.” Now they are so close that they’re almost touching.

“But not you, love.” She murmurs as she slides a finger down his chest.

“Don’t you do anything messy.” She warns as her finger is getting closer to his bulge.

“That’s why you’ve got people, remember?” She murmurs and she gently grabs his bulge through his pants as he groans.

“I fucking love you, babe.” Enjolras moans out.

“ ‘Course you do.” Éponine smirks and lightly squeezes his dick, teasing him. But she pulls away before he can do anything.

“Now I’ve got a pissed off Cosette who needs her car fixed ASAP. Gotta deal with it.” She says as she starts to walk out the door of the office.

“I wouldn’t mind the both of you!” Enjolras jokes.

Éponine turned around at this and with a ghost of a smile, she says “Go on, fuck off. I gotta get to work.” And with that she leaves him in her office.

————————-

Éponine looks up from her desk of paperwork that she has completed to see that her husband is still in the garage and talking to Grantaire and Coufeyrac. She wanders out of her office and down to them.

“What are you boys up to now.” She says as she walks up to them and stands next to Enjolras.

“I was told that Felix Tholomyés wanted to have this delivered to Enjolras. As insurance for the merger.” Coufeyrac says as he hands Éponine the small briefcase he was holding.

She gives them a look but all of them are eyeing it warily. “Have any of you opened it yet? Why are you all just staring at it?”

“Nope” Grantaire answers. “But isn’t it a little sus that one of Enjolras’ skunk farms gets raided and we get a box from someone who claims to be Tholomyés who wants to buy his enterprise?”

Éponine rolled her eyes. “If you lot aren’t gonna open it then I am.” And she clicks the case open to protests of ‘No! Have you gone mad!’ And ‘Ép!’ as she opens the top wider.

“Oh look what he’s got you. A gun. That’s 5 years in prison all in a little box” Éponine said sarcastically looking at the tiny golden gun.

“That’s not a gun, love. That’s a paperweight” Enjolras chuckles as he kisses the top of her head.

“ ‘Course it is, love. Along with a family of six baby bullets” she says holding up one of the tiny bullets in the case.

——————-

“So I hear you’re getting out. I want to buy you out” Montparnasse and his lackeys, who call themselves Parton-Minette and are , interrupt Enjolras who was discussing plans with Combeferre and Coufeyrac.

“I am not for sale.” Enjolras in a very intimidating tone, emphasizing each word. “And even if I was to sell it to you, you’re missing a couple of zeros in that quote.”

After a long pregnant pause, Montparnasse slowly leans in closer. “You’re forgetting who I have backing me. There are many people who want to take advantage of the situation but I am giving you an out that you can live comfortably with.”

“I’m not selling it to you, so don’t let the door hit you on your arse on the way out. Okay?” Enjolras says without so much as a glance at Montparnasse while he stirs his tea.

“I’m doing you a favour, this is a big fucking number, and I don’t quote this amount to just any ole fucker. You should be honoured to be offered this much!” Montparnasse replied through gritted teeth.

Having enough of this conversation, Enjolras lays it on him, the fire in his eyes has an intensity that intimidates Montparnasse. “Look, I specifically chose to deal in marajuana. Because sure there is more of a profit to be made in dealing with the white or the brown powder as you so chose. But you see my marajuana enterprise does not kill anyone. And I like that. While your poison is and always has been, the destroyer of worlds.”

“So once again, I’m not selling. Now kindly fuck off”

At this, Combeferre says “I think it’s time for you boys to leave.” As Combeferre and Coufeyrac get up to gesture for Montparnasse and his lackey to leave.

—————————-  
The next day, Enjolras walks into his bar and asks the bartender Bousset to fix him his drink as he goes to sit down at his usual table. He thinks about calling Éponine while Bousset gets his drink. He hits speed dial on his phone when Bousset arrives with his pint.

Enjolras: “Hello, my love. It’s date night tonight. 9 o’clock at the cafe?”

Éponine: “Hey babe, yeah 9 o’clock at th—“

On the other line he hears someone talking to her threateningly but can’t make out the words. He knows it’s a man’s voice though..

Enjolras: “who’s that? Ép who’s there??”

*BANG*

And suddenly he hears a piercingly loud shot behind him and he feels blood splattering in his hair and sees blood spraying his pint.

He slowly turns around ,hardly believing what happened, to see Combeferre a little farther behind him pointing a gun at where the now dead man is lying on the floor with a bullet hole through his head.

“Who the fuck was he?” Combeferre questioned confused as hell.

The man lying dead on the floor looked familiar. Enjolras has seen him before, with Montparnasse’s gang, Gueulemer he thinks his name was. Understanding of the situation starts to dawn on Enjolras and he quickly gets up and looks at Combeferre with intensity and dread. “The’ve got ‘Ponine”.

They both rush out of the bar and into the car. Enjolras is driving, more like speeding, while Combeferre starts trying to call Éponine. “She’s not picking up…” Combeferre says solemnly.

He looks over at Enjolras as he notices that he hasn’t put on his seatbelt and is driving erratically. “maybe you should put your seatbelt on. Yeah let me do it for you.” So Combeferre reaches over Enjolras and puts on his seatbelt for him as well as for himself.

However, in their panic and fidgeting they have not realized that they’ve run a red light and...

*CRASH*

They are suddenly t-boned by a double-decker bus and are rolling in their car along the road until they come to a stop with the car flipped upside down. It takes Enjolras a bit to come to, and when he finally does he struggles with his seatbelt and with trying to get out of the car. The noise rouses Combeferre to consciousness but Enjolras is already out of the car and has taken off running to Éponine’s garage because they’ve got his fucking wife!

He stumbles a bit because of his injuries but he doesn’t feel them because of the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He just needs to run a bit further.

“ÉPONINE!!!”

—————————-  
At Garage Les Musain

Éponine: “Hey babe, yeah 9 o’clock at th—“

“We’re closed.” Éponine asserts behind her desk, looking up at the sudden distraction.

“Éponine don’t be alarmed.” Montparnasse says sleazily heading for her couch as the rest of Parton-Minette pour into her office.

“We’re just gonna need you to come with us so we can resolve all these issues with your husband” Montparnasse stalks closer to her with his lackeys, Babet and Claquesous.

“You’re in my office, under my roof. I’m not going anywhere. It’s also not your position for you or your men to do anything other than to fuck off back to whence you came”. At this point, Éponine is seething but she speaks calmly. While she says this, she sneakily takes out the small golden gun out of its holster under her desk and brings it up to point it at Claquesous who is closest to her.

“What is that? A paperweight?” Montparnasse laughs mockingly along with his lackeys.

“Well funny you should say that.” She remarks. “Turn out anything can be a paperweight if it has weight, but it’s also a gun. So if you don’t want to get a bullet straight through your skull, get the fuck off out of my office”.

To reiterate how dangerous she can be, she continues “See this guns only got 2 bullets, so I’m not gonna fuck about, and you’re gonna trust me on that”.

Trying to call her bluff, Montparnasse mumbles “Oh well. As it is right now, I’m not in a very trusting mood.”

To show how serious she is about killing them, Éponine cocks the gun. “I’m telling you I will squeeze this trigger and Claquesous will be no more”

“Claquesous” Montparnasse orders, nodding towards Éponine.

At this, Éponine stands up off her chair “Listen to me cunt. You take one more step forward and it’ll be the last fucking thing you’ll ever do.” Venom dripping from every word she says.

Montparnasse rolls his eyes, clearly not having it. “Claquesous, get on it”

*BANG*

Éponine shoots Claquesous right between the eyes and although there’s a shocked delay, Claquesous falls face first onto the floor.

Obviously shaken and in disbelief, both Montparnasse and Babet look to claquesous’ dead body and back to Éponine.

Babet takes a few steps back and Éponine alternates pointing the gun at both of them saying “I fucking dare ya.”

Slowly getting up, Montparnasse raises his hands in surrender “Okay just calm down, I’m leaving..”

Suddenly, Babet reaches for his gun and out of instinct, Éponine shoots him.

Montparnasse smirks “Well I guess that’s your two bullets, eh?”

Instantly, Montparnasse jumps over the desk and tries to subdue Éponine. She tries to reach for more bullets but the case gets kicked away. She manages to elbow him in the ribs but he recovers quickly enough. When he has enough purchase, he throws her across the desk then grabs her hair and throws her against the wall.

He then grabs her head again and slams her torso down onto the desk with her back towards him. He then kicks her legs apart as she’s still struggling against him. “Stay fucking still!”

She continues to struggle in vain as he holds her down with one arm while undoing his belt buckle and shoving his pants down.

He almost successfully pulls up her skirt when she looks up towards the door and stops struggling.

“Hello babe” she murmurs to the door to her office.

There at the door is a panting and extremely furious looking bloodied Enjolras.

Montparnasse cowers in fear for a moment at Enjolras’ harsh and firery gaze. But then he sneers at Enjolras, ready to fight him.

“Hello love” Enjolras deadpans as he shoots Montparnasse in the chest three times, blood splattering on Éponine’s face.

“What took you so long, babe?” Éponine says calmly although there is a bit of a tremor in her voice as they walk towards each other to embrace.

“I’ll fucking kill whoever ordered him to do this!” Enjolras says maliciously into her hair, a dangerous edge to his voice.

“Well before you do that, we gotta get you cleaned up, pretty boy. I’ll get Joly to fix you up.” Éponine murmurs still in Enjolras’ arms. Although she doesn’t show it in her facial expression, Enjolras can feel her shaking a little which causes him to become seething with anger at whoever caused his Éponine to feel this way.

At this moment, an equally injured Combeferre stumbles through the door of her office.

“And Combeferre as well I guess.” She quietly giggles mirthlessly.

———————

Enjolras meets with Felix Tholomyés to continue discussing the merger. He invites Monsieur Tholomyés to one of his cannabis facilities.

“Thank you for the grand tour” Tholomyés exclaims. “Now onto the business side of things, we need to talk about renegotiating the deal.”

“How so?” Enjolras asks.

“Well as you’ve surely noticed, due to certain shortcomings of your business as of late, as well as the market consumption has been changing. the exit value of your enterprise is no longer $400 million quid, it may be more like $130 million. This is due to the fact that when one of your locations was compromised, then the value of all of you locations have the potential to be compromised.” Tholomyés reasons.

As they are walking and talking, Enjolras leads Tholomyés to a freezer storage container.

“What are we doing in a freezer, Monsieur Enjolras?” Tholomyés asks warily.

“Oh don’t you worry about it, mate. Come on, keep up.” Enjolras remarks. He keeps walking and comes to a stop when he gets to a few boxes.

Here Enjolras faces Tholomyés. “I don’t know what you’re thinking but if you keep this up it’s gonna be a no for our merger Monsieur Enjolras.” Tholomyés exclaims weakly.

“Oh about that, Monsieur Tholomyés, I’d like to ask you a few questions. I’m sure you remember that one of my facilities got raided by a bunch of thugs.” Enjolras reminds.

“Oh yes. It was a very unfortunate thing. But what does that have to do with me?” Tholomyés questions, getting more nervous by the minute.

“Well it turns out, that someone told Montparnasse about the location and he and the rest of Parton-Minette were the ones who raided the place.” Enjolras explains.

“Oh really? I’ve heard of that gang of drug suppliers. They must’ve been a real pain in the arse to deal with. Although I’m fortunate enough to not have personally encountered them and their shady dealings.”  
Tholomyés rambles.

“Then would you care to explain this?” Enjolras is handed a tablet by one of his men who looks itching for a fight. Enjolras taps the screen and a video of  
Monsieur Tholomyés and Montparnasse conversing at a horse race. In the video, the two men are arguing about payment and what to do with the cannabis they stole from a “skunk farm”.

At this point in the video, Enjolras moves the boxes in the freezer to reveal Montparnasse’s frozen body. He also reveals has video evidence that Tholomyés told Montparnasse to put a hit on Enjolras and his wife if they don’t give up the business.

Tholomyés stares shocked at the video then at Montparnasse’s lifeless body then at Enjolras. He opens his mouth to say something but he closes it soon after. Once at a loss for what to say.

Enjolras is the one to break the silence. “While I am not emotional about money, I am emotional to the blood you spilled while you were discussing who would take over my business, after you fucked it. I’m keeping the business, and You’re also getting in the freezer. You’re gonna remain in the freezer until you transfer me the $400 million that you tried to fuck me out of. And I wouldn’t fuck about because it’s below 0 degrees in there.”

“As stated, I’m not emotional about the money, but I am emotional about the fact that someone laid a hand on my wife. MY WIFE!” Enjolras yells in Tholomyés face. Images of Éponine on the desk with fear and blood written on her face flood back to his mind and spur on his anger. “And there’s no amount of money on God’s green earth could pay for that transgression, Monsieur Tholomyés. No, for that” Enjolras states menacingly as he picks up a knife and hands it to one of his men. “Bahorel here is very adept with a knife and as you can see, he’s dressed for the weather so it won’t take a lot of time. But a penny short, or a gram shy, you’re never getting out of the container .”

All Tholomyés could do was nod. As Bahorel walked closer to him.

—————————

And with that done Enjolras left. When he got back home to relax and drink some whiskey in his living room, Éponine strides in and goes to sit next to him on the couch. “So is everything good now, babe?” She asks hopefully.

Enjolras takes a sip of his whiskey, while looking at her and grins at her. “Yeah, everything’s all good now, love.” Then he kisses her.

“Good. Now let’s go to bed.” She smirks as she leads them to the bedroom.


End file.
